They Changed You
by BrynJo
Summary: Wolflet Twist Ending to Cress


This is my first fanfic so don't judge me to rights to Marissa Meyer.

Scarlet's POV

They take me to what looks like a lab for operations. The thamauturge takes control of me, and I try to fight. But, despite my struggle, they succeed in injecting a needle into my neck. I fall asleep quickly.

I don't know what time is is when I wake up. All I know is that I miss Wolf, and something about me feels different. The main part of me that feels different is my mouth. Instinctively, I lick my teeth. They bottom of my teeth feel sharp, like canines.  
/No, they didn't, they couldn't have. My stomach ties up into a knot, and I feel like I'm going to puke. I press my fingers to the bottom of my teeth, not caring that everyone's watching. I was right. I look at my fingers, and sure enough there are  
/the nails thatdisgusted me. The perfectly trimmed and sharp nails. My hands looked bigger, I can't believe they did this to me. But, the only thing I'm worried about is, willWolf still want me? Even though I know what they did to me, Istill

ask.

"What did you do to me?"

"I think you know", is the thamaturge's response,"but you might not know that we injected you with a serum that will make your muscles strongerfaster than an average human." She smiles at me. Her smile makes me sick to my stomach."You are

justlike your precious Alpha Ze'ev Kesley now."

With that I'm escorted into a cell.

"You will start training tomorrow."

I think about Wolf. He hates the parts that they made in him. Will he hate me because I have those parts too now? Will he still want to be with me? I finally fall asleep.

The next morning I start training. They start off with something they call obedience training. They get in my head, and it hurts more than anything I thought could. I don't know what death feels like but I imagine obediance training is 10 times worse.  
/Next they make me run, until I puke. Then, more obedience training. After that weightlifting and training to fight. And to end, more obedience training. We did this all day, and all I learned is that I never want to be disobedient. I do this every  
/day, for 3 weeks.

At the end of those 3 weeks I'm 100% muscle, and an amazing fighter. I'm faster than I thought possible.

I was gettin ready to go on my 10 mile run, when I saw him. It couldn't be him it was just another illusion, made by a thaumaturge. I hid my new features the best I could, just in case.

"Scarlet"

"You're not real. You're just an illusion made by a thaumaturge." I said turning away.

"You shot me in the arm." I turn back to him, how did the thaumaturge know that?

"How-" I start before he cuts me off.

"Only I would know that, so I can't be an illusion."

"Wolf" I gasp as I hug him.

I must feel different because he pulls back and gives at me with a questioning look. Before I can say anything he grabs my hand. He looks down at my handas he starts to run with me by his side. He stops dead in his tracks. He looks closer at my

/hand, and his face falls. He can't even look up at me when he says,

"Later."

"Ok" I say holdin back the tears. Is he mad at me?

When we get to the rampion, Wolf pulls me into a room, before I can talk to anyone.

"They changed you" he says looking at his feet.

"I-" he cuts me off before I can finish.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." He says as a few tears leak from his eyes.

"Wolf it is not your fault." He looks up at me. But quickly looks back down.

"Will you ever be able to look at me again?" I choke out.

"Yes Scarlet, I love you and nothing they do can change that." I can't hold back the tears as he hugs me.

"I love you too. We should probably tell everyone else." He agrees with me and we go out to tell anyone. When we come out it's silent until Thorne breaks the silence.

"Wow, is it just me or is Scarlet like way buff." Cinder flares at him successfully silencing him, but I don't really feel like talking. I show them my tattoo, and they all gasp in surprise. I can't take it anymore, I escape to my room. I cry, curled  
/up in my bed. I cry because nothing will ever be the same. I cry because Wolf couldn't look at me. I cry because they jacked up my future. I cry because they changed me. I smell Wolfoutside the door.

"Wolf" he cracks open the door and slips into my room.

He holds me while I cry. And eventually I fall asleep in his arms. I feel warm and safe, for the first time in a long time.

 _Battle in Winter_

Wolf comes out and he's different. They changed him, again. Someone interrupts my thoughts as they run at me with an axe. I grab his wrist, pull his arm out, and slam my elbow down on his outstretched arm. I let go, and roundhouse kick him in the facesuccessfully  
/knocking him out. Suddenly I don't have control of my limbs anymore. And I'm filled with bloodlust.I grab the axe and make my way over to a scared woman. I swing the axe, but Wolf stops it. Most of me wants blood, but a small part of me wants Wolf.  
/I lunge at him. I attack him, and he defends but refuses to hurt me. I caught him off guard and jerk my knee up and it hits him in the groin. He sinks to the ground in pain.

"Wolf I'm sorry" part of me says.

"I know."

Then the bloodlust returns and I'm attacking him again. He stands up and wraps me in his arms, so all I can do is flail. After a few long seconds the thaumaturge releases their hold on me. After a while the bloodlust leaves to. My muscles relax, and Wolf  
/sets me down. I kiss Wolf on the cheek, then hop back into the fighting. Wolf joins in too.


End file.
